


Remember when

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [24]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Erebor, F/M, King Fili, old bofur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur sings to his wife to comfort her when she feel sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember when

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when by Alan Jackson

The evening hour had come to Erebor when the people were getting off from work to head home for the day to be with their families...one such worker was Bofur who was on his way home from the toy shop he worked at each day. It had been 100 years since the battle upon the slopes of Erebor and by some miracle the Durin line survived that gruesome battle. Thorin ascended to the throne where he ruled for nearly 70 years before passing on into the Halls of Mahal forever and Fili became King Under the Mountain...ruling with a firm benevolent hand where all prospered within his kingdom. 

As Bofur headed home to where his wife was waiting for him, his thoughts swept back to earlier when their son had come into the shop to announce good news...him and his wife were going to be expecting their first child by the end of the year. ..making Bofur and (Y/N) grandparents. He was beyond excited and it showed as periodically he could be seen kicking up his feet in a little jig of happiness...earning him smiles at the sight of him from others also on their way home. Finally reaching his home he entered as he called out to his love...walking through their home setting down his bag of tools he used each day.

"(Y/N)! Love! I'm home sweetheart." he looked around but didn't see her anywhere...but hearing her sweet voice calling back from their spare room in the back. Following it he opened the door and saw her kneeling beside a memory box that he had built to keep her treasured memories within...there were tears in her beautiful (Y/C) eyes. "Hulwule'kardunah (sweetheart)...whats wrong?" he walked over to her to reach down, taking her into his arms to comfort her. She tucked her face into his neck as she began to sniffle in earnest with soft hiccups breaking up her voice while she talked.

"I was cleaning this room and saw our daughter's bead on the ground from when she was a little girl and I got to remembering the times when she lived here with us. I miss my children love...they are all grown up now and are gone." Bofur smiled at her pitiful tone and he began to rock his forlorn wife to comfort her as she cried...swaying back and forth with her in his arms he began to croon in her ear.

Remember when I was young and so were you

And time stood still and love was all we knew  
You were the first, so was I  
We made love and then you cried  
Remember when  
Remember when we vowed the vows  
and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Remember when old ones died and new were born  
And life was changed, disassembled, rearranged  
We came together, fell apart  
And broke each other's hearts  
Remember when

Bofur could feel (Y/N) calming down as they began to dance together slowly...her soft sigh against his neck was very pleasant as they rocked together...feet shuffling as they moved.

Remember when the sound of little feet  
was the music  
We danced to week to week  
Brought back the love, we found trust  
Vowed we'd never give up  
Remember when

Remember when thirty something seemed old  
Now lookin' back, it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when

Slowly Bofur reached and with a finger gently lifted her face so he could peer into her eyes as he sang to her...they're movements were smooth in the familiar motions they had done for many decades together.

Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

Remember when  
Remember when

Bofur could see the tears had finally left his loves eyes and a tender smile graced her lips...slowly leaning down he placed a loving kiss there...showing her how much she meant to him and how much he still desired her even after all these years. After a few moments they parted and he softly placed their foreheads together..staring into her (y/c) eyes he whispered.

"Amralime (my love)...I got a visit from our son today with exciting news. We're about teh be grandparents." he laughed at her shocked face that quickly turned into a squeal of delight...knowing she would be fine now, he hugged her tightly to him as they smiled at the joyous news of the upcoming arrival into the family.

 

~Remember When~


End file.
